Minerva loves karaoke!
by kihe
Summary: Minerva is in a bad mood, dealing with a crush, karaoke and love. mmad. Rated for language. my first het fic
1. Minervas POV

I own nothing

Minerva loves karaoke

Minerva was walking down the stairs, on her way to the great hall. She knew she was probably not in the best of moods, it was her sixth year teaching in Hogwarts, she was head of Gryffindor and deputy headmistress , and Albus made her go to karaoke night. The karaoke was not even for volunteer's ,the microphone was charmed to chose those who should sing. Like she didn't have enough worries as it is, with one of her 7Th years having a crush on her. Oh it was perfectly legal for a teacher to be romantically involved with a student, if the student were over the age of consent. Minerva was just not interested in cocky seventeen year old, who would not stop the supposedly romantic gestures, with red roses and poems. She was way to old to together with someone that age, beside her heart belonged to Albus, had since her own school days, even though she knew she hadn't a chance getting him.

When Minerva reached the great hall and saw the gigantic stage that was covering the back of the hall, she prayed to Merlin, not to be picked to sing.

When all the students finally had arrived, Albus announced that the fun could begin, he then charmed the microphone and sat down.

The first name that emerged over the microphone was that of a second year hufflepuff named Lydia Lovestruck, that by the look of it could not decide between crying or running. It seemed like hufflepuff's had some curage in them, miss Lovestruck went up on stage and to Minervas surprise preformed a decent version of `Diamonds are a girls best friend´.

When Minerva saw the next person to sing she almost panicked, it was Kevin Walters the 7Th year with a crush on her, this was not going to be pretty.

Minerva groaned when she heard Nine inch nails ( an old wizard band) with it's most popular song Closer start up. Mr Walters started singing and moving to the music with her as obvious receiver of the actions.

You let me violate you.  
You let me desecrate you.  
You let me penetrate you.  
You let me complicate you.  
Help me.  
I broke apart my insides.  
Help me.  
I've got no soul to sell.  
Help me.  
The only thing that works for me.  
Help me get away from myself.

I wanna fuck you like an animal.  
I wanna feel you from the inside.  
I wanna fuck you like an animal.  
My whole existence is flawed.  
You get me closer to God.

You can have my isolation.  
You can have the hate that it brings.

You can have my absence of faith.  
You can have my everything.  
Help me.  
Tear down my reason.  
Help me.  
It's your sex I can smell.  
Help me.  
You make me perfect.  
Help me become somebody else.

I wanna fuck you like an animal.  
I wanna feel you from the inside.  
I wanna fuck you like an animal.  
My whole existence is flawed.  
You get me closer to God.

Through every forest.  
Above the trees.  
Within my stomach.  
Scraped off my knees.  
I drink the honey inside your hive.  
You are the reason I stay alive.

Minerva shrank as far down her seat at she could get, she wished the floor would just swallow her. Beside her embarrassment, she could feel her irritation and anger levels rise. When Minerva looked around to ascertain the damage, she could see even Albus looked a bit annoyed, even though his annoyance had to be directed at the inappropriate display on stage, and not because Mr. Walters was hitting on her. Albus often encouraged her to find herself a man, and have a little fun.

Thank Merlin the song was over, the student's looked as though they wanted to laugh, but didn't dear to in case they lose points for it.

Minerva had missed her name go up over the microphone whilst gazing out over the student's, she wasn't aware of it until Poppy elbowed her and pointed at the microphone, where Minerva McGonagall was spelled out over it.

Minervas first thought was shit, but when she considered what to sing, she realised that she should use the opportunity presented to her and concluded that she would give an answer to Mr. Walters song.

Minerva walked to the stage, started up `Does your mother know´ an alternative text written to one of the songs of the mixed wizards and witches band ABBA from Sweden. Minerva would make it clear who it was meant for.

You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But girl you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

Minerva was very pleased with her self. Mr. Walter looked a little down but he would probably stop the attempted courting of her now.

tbc...


	2. Albus POV

I own nothing but the plot

Albus was watching as Mr. Walters was trying to win over Minerva, young people now a days! They sure didn't know how to court a woman of Minervas generation and standards. The incident with Mr. Walters had Albus realize that there where other men out there after his Minerva, he had earlier suggested to Minerva that she should try to get hold of a man, not that she would have to try very hard with her looks and wits. The suggestion however had been a way to hide his feelings for her. Albus had been in love with Minerva for Years and he had always thought that she would never have any interest in someone old enough to bee her grandfather.

When Albus name showed up he walked up on stage with every intent to show that little snot how to do things properly, he would show Minerva how he was feeling, and it was up to her if she leave or take them. When this was over he would at least know, even if that meant suffering from a broken heart.

So with butterflies is his stomach, Albus started to sing "I think I love you" by the Partridge Family all the while gazing in to Minervas eyes.

(Ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba.)

I'm sleeping,  
And right in the middle of a good dream.  
Like, all at once I wake up,  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain.  
Before I go insane,  
I hold my pillow to my head,  
And spring up in my bed,  
Screaming out the words I dread,  
I think I love you!  
(I think I love you.)

This morning,  
I woke up with this feeling,  
I didn't know how to deal with.  
And so I just decided to myself,  
I'd hide it to myself.  
And never talk about it.  
And didn't I go and shout it,  
When you walk into the room,  
I think I love you!  
(I think I love you.)

I think I love you,  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say,  
That I've never felt this way.

Hey, I think I love you,  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say,  
I've never felt this way.

Believe me, you really don't have to worry.  
I only want to make you happy.  
And if you say, "Hey, go away," I will,  
But I think better still,  
I'd better stay around and love you.  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face.

Do you think you love me?

I think I love you.  
Wo, I think I love you.  
(I think I love you.)  
Wa, I think I love you.  
Wa, I think I love you.  
_[Fade.]_  
Wa, I think I love you.  
(Wa, I think I love you.)  
Wa, I think I love you.  
(Wa, I think I love you.)

Albus watched Minervas face going from surprised to smiling at him and took that as a good sign, he would talk with her in his room when karaoke night ended.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva had been shocked when the headmaster had started singing that song and it had seemed like it was meant for her. She supposed it was not, but one should take the happiness one can get. So Minerva had smiled and pretended that it was all for her, that Albus was professing his love for her.

After the karaoke was done with Albus came to her and invited her up to his quarters. When they reached Albus rooms he took both her hands in his, looked in to her eyes and softly kissed her on the lips. Minerva was so stunned over this development that she didn't think to answer the kiss.

When Albus didn't get a response, he pulled back sadly with tears in his eyes.

"I guess you don't love me then, I'm sorry I kissed you my dear, but you smiled so lovely when I sang to you, that I thought you to have some feelings for me in return, but since you don't seem to I wont bother you again."

Albus loves me! Went through Minervas head. ´The song was for me, oh I didn't kiss him back.

Minerva purposely leaned in and kissed Albus. Minerva felt Albus respond to her kiss, and the kiss went from soft to heated in no time. Minerva pulled back after a while, regained her breath looked at Albus and said "I love you Albus."

Minerva watch Albus face lit up before he answered " I love you to Minerva."

Then they kissed again.

Minerva loved karaoke!

The End


End file.
